So Much I Never Said
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Natsu finally realizes that he loves Lucy. Right when he's about to tell her, the tides take a turn for the worse. /was 1 shot now 2\
1. Chapter 1

_** Don't Be In Love With Someone Else.:**_

This is it. This is the day that I, Natsu Dragneel will tell Lucy Heartfilia that I love her.

I was beyond nervous. Were you supposed to be this nervous? Was this love? I never really knew what love was, I wasn't really interested in anything I couldn't eat or pound my fist into.

But when Lucy came to Fairy Tail, my perspective changed, you could say. I felt different around her. I never really realized how much I cared for her, how much I _needed _her. She was much more than a nakama, and it had taken me two years to realize it.

Love was way different than fighting, like dogs and cats. It was scarier, to be honest. My opponent in this wasn't something I could see or touch. It was like...a _force. _

"Don't be such a girl,Igneel taught you better!" I scolded myself quietly, tightening my fist and beginning my trip to Lucy's house. I swallowed nervously, trying to grasp some confidence, but the sentence only held hollow words. It wasn't much, but I had a pink glowing rose in my hands. I had gone on a mission to get it, since only ten of them bloomed a year, they were extremely rare. I had heard something from Mirajane that Lucy would love it, so I left for two weeks and got it.

Thinking about it, it kind of sounds stupid. Working so hard for a stupid rose, seriously? What kind of idiot was I? Some old lady told me that whoever I gave this to would be my life partner, whatever that meant. I was gonna give it to Happy, since he had basically been my life partner. But Mirajane told me to give it to a _girl, _so I automatically thought of Lucy. I smiled to myself, reminiscing in old memories of all of us, the _original _Team Natsu.

I finally reached her house and took in a deep breath before climbing in through the window, opening it and shouting out "Lucy~ I'm here!" Before stepping in. If I didn't tell her beforehand, she'd kick me in the face and knock me out.

No answer.

I walked around in confusion. Where was Lucy? Wasn't she always home or at the Guild? I sighed, standing in the middle of the room and holding the flower behind my back, my nerves becoming even worse.

I waited for a while, and finally the door opened to reveal Lucy. She stared at me in surprise, then broke out into a heartwarming grin.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing here?" She asked, giving me a sideways hug. I looked away, trying to build courage. Here goes nothing...

"Luce I-"

"Oh Natsu I have to tell you something so exciting!" She cut me off, clasping her hands together and looking off in a dream like state. I sighed in disappointment, losing my chance. When I didn't protest she went on happily, kicking her high heels off.

"Ok so me and Gray were talking, and all of a sudden he asked me out. I agreed and later he kissed me! Kissed me- ahem.." She stopped gushing, blushing. Probably cause I was a guy and it would've gotten awkward. "Anyways, he asked me out, and now we're going out!" She took my hands and jumped up and down in excitement, too giddy to care.

I stared at her expressionless, my heart's snap ringing in my ears. She was dating Gray. She was with someone else. She loved him, and he loved her. I couldn't believe it, I went through all of that stress and work to find out she was never mine from the start.

"That's..that's great." I smiled weakly, my energy washed out of me. She smiled at me then suddenly noticed I wasn't acting like my usual self.

"You ok?" She asked, concerned. I hid my face behind my bangs, feeling to weak to hid my emotions. I didn't want her to know, it was too late...I didn't get to her in time.

"I'm just..so happy for you guys." I laughed, but it sounded dead. I can't believe this is happening to me, I feel so humiliated. I shouldn't've ever fallen in love with her. Love is so stupid, so painful. This was worse than being beaten by Erza 1000x over. Was it always going to hurt like this? I hope not.

"Thanks." She smiled. I walked past her like a zombie, opening the door. Before I could close it she stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me in a confused voice.

"Home." I answered, not even bothering to turn around before closing the door behind me. I sighed, covering my face with my hands, only noticing when I was about to sleep did I realize that I had left the rose at Lucy's house.

"Love sucks..."

**Poor Natsu :( I felt like doing a sad one(its not that sad xD) lol yep~**

**I don't like GrayLu(no offense if you do) but whatever:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to 'So Much I Never Said' This ones happier tho ^_^ or at least I hope so eue'**

**For some reason the words got cut off at the top, supposed to say **_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**~I was enchanted to meet you, too~**_

I looked into the mirror, trying everything to stop my heart from telling me the thing I feared the most.

_You're not in love with him._

I couldn't believe it. We had been dating for three years and here I am at my _wedding, _having second thoughts! It was way too late to back out, wasn't it?

And at that thought, my door clicked open and in walked my future _husband, _Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray! What are you doing in here?" I shrieked, trying to hide my dress that was on my body. He rolled his eyes, a serious frown on his face.

"Lucy..I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to be here, do you?" He asked me calmly, his eyes boring into mine. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't have any of it. I felt tears prick my eyes but refused to show them, sadly nodding my head

I couldn't breath in this dress, I needed to get away, fast. I couldn't stand to see all the proud looks everyone was giving, how happy they were for me. I didn't want to let them down when they went through so much for me, for _us._

But I knew deep down in my heart that I wasn't in love with this man. I had never been in love with this man, and it took now to realize that.

I had been in love with someone else.

"I'm sorry Gray but..-"

"I know, I know. You're in love with him instead, I get that." He stopped me, a small, friendly smile on his face. I felt hope flutter in my stomach.

A silence squeezed it's way between us, my throat closed up.

"Go." He interrupted it. I looked back up to him, shock evident in my eyes.

"Go. After him, I know you want to. No one'll stop you, I'll make sure of that." Gray promised, a quirk of his lip up in his smirk-smile.

"Oh Gray-" I started, choked up with happiness. I couldn't believe he was doing this for me. I felt so bad, leaving him like this.

"No need to thank me, that's what friends are for, right?" His friendly smile turned into a smirk, his hands in his pockets while his tie was 'mysteriously' missing.

"Thank you so much! Oh and...tell Juvia and everyone else I'm sorry. She really likes you Gray, you should give her a chance." I added, hoping he'd listen. He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I'll give it a try." He grumbled nonchalantly, but I didn't miss the blush on his cheeks. I walked over to him and hugged him before dashing for the door after leaving a note. A note with two, simple words.

_I'm sorry._

I felt ashamed, leaving everyone rudely like this. But I couldn't help it, I needed to hurry and get to him before it was too late. I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't get my feelings out.

So when I made sure the coast was clear, I picked my dress bottom up and scurried down the hall to the door as fast as I could, making my way out into the bright day, the light giving me energy.

I could do this.

I lifted one foot after the other, taking off my killer high heels, dumping them behind me carelessly. I thundered down the streets of Magnolia, determined to get to him before it was too late. I wouldn't stop until I saw him.

People stared at me in shock and confusion, watching me as I ran down the streets wildly, bumping into people and ruining my dress in the process.

I finally made it to the train station, crashing into people and guards alike. Some people yelled in irritation at me, but I blocked them out, frantically searching for the one man I finally realized my feelings for.

I stopped in the middle of the station, my feet now raw and slightly bleeding. I blocked that out also, searching with anxiety. Was I too late? Too late to tell him everything?!

_No._

Feeling dreadful, I picked my head up to see his silhouette walking away, the heat making it waver slightly. My face lifted into a hopeful smile as I charged after him, stopping right behind him. I knew he could smell me, he was a dragon slayer after all.

I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, building up my courage as he stiffened.

"L..Lucy?" He asked in shock, slowly turning to look at me in disbelief. His onyx eyes widened when I confirmed, feeling a stray tear streak down my face in happiness.

"Natsu don't...please don't go." I whispered, my voice strained as I took his hands in mine. He just continued to gawk at me, probably seeing my dirtied wedding dress.

"Did you..get married?" He choked out, trying to hide the pain in his voice. But I saw it, I finally realized how good of a friend he truly was, making me love him more.

"I couldn't." I shrugged my shoulders, giving him a small smile. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what I meant. If I wasn't so nervous I would've giggled.

"Natsu..what if you were with someone, and realized that you never loved them. That you loved someone that was always there for you, but it took you three years to realize that?" I asked quietly, a dash of blush on my cheeks. He tilted his head, obviously not understanding what I was trying to say.

"Natsu I...I'm in _love _with you." I whispered, my face even a worser red. His eyes widened in comprehension, staring at me blankly.

"Uh..really?" He asked in surprise. I nodded my head, anticipating his answer.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Several minutes went by, leaving me dreadfully frightened. I bit my lip to hold in my tears, understanding his silence.

_He doesn't love me._

I turned around and said loud enough for him to hear. "I understand, I'm sorry." Before making my walk home. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my waist and lift me into the air, getting a squeal of surprise from me. I heard boisterous laughs ring throughout my eardrums and I couldn't help but give a small giggle as he twirled me in his arms, setting me down with a goofy grin.

"You know.. I kept that rose." I said nonchalantly. He blushed a little and looked away, trying to hide it. I just smirked and put a hand on his face, making him look back at me.

"And.. I think that was the sweetest thing ever." I said before planting a small kiss on his nose, making both our faces turn red.

"But what about Gray and...everyone else?" Natsu asked hesitantly, the look in his eyes telling me he really didn't want to say that. I gave him a small smile before wrapping my arms around his torso, in which he automatically wrapped his arms around me too.

"Well I was gonna leave but..Gray came to talk to me." I felt Natsu tense a little and I couldn't help but giggle.

"He told me to go, to find you. And that it was okay." Instantly Natsu relaxed, and I could feel a buzzing coming from his throat.

"N-Natsu...are you _purring?_" I pulled back to look him in the eye, in which he looked away with a scoff.

"W-what? No!" His voice slightly cracked, making me laugh until tears came to my eyes.

"Why you-!" Natsu growled playfully, chasing me around the train station until I ran into a cart, in which he couldn't get on unless he wanted to get motion sickness.

"Aw Natsu it's nothing to be embarrassed about~" I teased, revelshing in the embarrassment he had.

"Shut up! It's Happy's fault!" He stomped, angrily. I jumped down from the cart and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek before running off to my apartment.

"_Love you too honey!" _He called sarcastically, in which I turned around and laughed at, only to be scooped into the arms of Natsu.

"Natsu put me down!" I cried out in terror, my arms wrapped around him tightly when he jumped up onto my windowsill.

"Hmm let me think about it...no."

"_NATSU!"_

"_Ow!" _

**I told you I'd ruin it ;-; that is why, folks, when I make sad crap you shouldn't ask for a happy sequel cos' I make it too fluffy. I had another one and it was sort of like this but 100000x more fluffy that I almost puked. **

**Please review, sorry if it was lame, thanks. **

**Song - Enchanted ~ Owl City **


End file.
